Tell Me You Don't
by karebear90
Summary: After Ginny and Harry have a heated moment in Professor McGonagalls classroom one night they can’t stop thinking about one another. What happens? Does Harry do the loyal thing and stay away from Ginny because of Ron? Or does he go for the girl? Set in Har
1. Absolutely Irresistible

**Title: **Tell Me You Don't

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **After Ginny and Harry have a heated moment in Professor McGonagalls classroom one night they can't stop thinking about one another. What happens? Does Harry do the loyal thing and stay away from Ginny because of Ron? Or does he go for the girl? Set in Harry's 6th year. H/G R/Hr

"Ginny, Ginny, stop…" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he tried to control his raging hormones. They were concealed in Professor McGonagalls classroom. Only hours before did Harry sit at the very same table he was pined against. Harry roamed his hands through Ginny's hair and down her body. He wanted this so bad, as did she. He couldn't believe this was happening. Never had he knew that Ginny felt that deeply for him, never had he knew he felt this deeply for Ginny. Harry took charge and pushed Ginny backwards and held her against the wall. He slid his hands up under her school robes and to her breasts. He pulled away from her lips and traced a line down to her warm neck. Their breathing increased and as Harry sucked a little harder Ginny let out a little moan causing Harry to come back into reality. He pulled away and left Ginny standing there by herself breathing hard. He looked at her, she suddenly felt naked, Ginny held onto herself as if she was cold. "I'm, sorry," Harry breathed. Ginny stood there. "We should go to dinner. We are already late as it is," He said.

"You go," Ginny said softly. She felt embarrassed and a little hurt. Harry nodded and left silently. As soon as Harry closed the door behind him Ginny let go of herself and leaned against the wall. She silently cursed at herself. She was so embarrassed that she let her guard down and she was also hurt that Harry had rejected her.

---------------------

As Harry silently closed the door he immediately punched the wall next to it. How stupid could he get? She is Ron's little sister for heavens sake. What would Ron think? Another thing she is only fifteen years old. All these things and much more were going through Harry's head as he walked slowly to the Great Hall for Dinner. Harry took his seat next to Ron who was pigging out.

"Where were you?" Ron said between bites. Harry was about to open his mouth when Seamus answered it for him.

"Can't you tell?" Seamus paused while Ron shook his head and getting a stern look from Hermione from across the table. "He was having some fun, getting it ON!" He joked.

"Oh, very funny, sure, sure, yea that's what I was doing," Harry said sarcastically taking a drink of juice.

--------------------

"Tell me every last detail," Luna said lying head to head with Ginny in the room of Requirement.

"We didn't do much," Ginny sighed. "He walked out before anything happened.

"Bull, I saw that hickey on you neck," Luna laughed while Ginny covered it with her red hair.

"I really like him Luna, you don't know how much," Ginny said.

---------------------

Ginny walked into the common room right on curfew. She left Luna ages ago. She was so hurt that Harry left her the way he did not saying a word to her and there he was playing chess with Ron as if nothing happened. Ginny tried making it up to her room without being noticed until she heard her name.

"Ginny, over here," Hermione was waving her down. She was sitting next to Harry and Ron. Ginny slowly walked over to Hermione catching Harry's eye in the process. Harry felt so guilty he didn't know why. "Thank goodness you're here I couldn't bare sitting here by myself any longer watching these too. What have you been up to? OH MY GOODNESS is that a hickey? Who's the guy?" Hermione blurted out standing up as if it's the most fascinating thing.

"No," Ginny said quickly.

"What hickey? Where?" Ron stood up analysing her.

"Bug off Ron," Ginny said as Ron pulled back her hair and saw it.

"Who the hell is it this time; I can't keep up with all the bloody guys you hook up with. The whole school is going to think you're a slut, you know that?" Ron whispered.

"It's none of you bloody business Ronald," Ginny said walking away up to her room. Ron sat back down as did Hermione.

"Its not that bad Ron, its not as if she is sleeping around," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ron said in a low voice so that only the three of them could hear.

"Cause you would have heard about it," Hermione said. "Everyone knows the _sluts _and who they are and if Ginny was really sleeping around then everyone would know," Hermione stated.

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked not fully convinced with Hermione.

"I think Hermione is right, she's not a slut," Harry said thinking about earlier tonight.

"_I've been waiting for you," Ginny smiled as she whispered ever so softly in Harry's ear as she moved slowly towards him. Harry bit his lips, unsure what to do, what she wanted him to do so he kissed her because he couldn't hold back any longer. He could feel how nervous she was, so he took her in his arms and deepened the kiss. After a few moments Ginny caught up and roamed her hands over his body. Harry walked backwards until he collided with a desk. _

"_We shouldn't do this," Harry whispered. _

"_I know, I know," Ginny continued kissing him and arousing him by her gently touch. Harry took her again and kissed her more fiercely this time. After keeping his hands to himself for such a long time, he put his hands on her behind and pulled her into him. They were so close that he could feel her heart beating as if it was going to come out of her chest. Ginny could feel how excited he was, she let out a small giggle and bit her lip before placing her back onto his. Ginny pulled off Harry's long cloak and Harry ignored all the voices in his head that was telling him to "stop right now" and he pulled off her cloak as well. They didn't need them they were burning up enough as it is. "Do you have," Ginny breathed. "You know…" _

"_Yes, of course," Harry whispered back at her and buried his head in her chest. Harry pulled off her school jumper, it was in the way, that was his definition to her. But Ginny didn't mind, in fact she undid her top buttons as Harry took off his jumper. Then he buried his head in Ginny's chest and got a lot most access than before. He kissed and sucked on her chest as Ginny did the same to the back of Harry's neck. She ran her hands through Harry's messy hair as she moved her hips into Harry. She could feel his bits stiffen even harder causing herself to get a bit excited. Harry who was thoroughly enjoying himself let out a lustful moan and pulled his head up and planted kisses back to her mouth. Harry roamed his hands up her skirt and to the front of her panty line; Ginny spread her legs and gave him access to do as he please. As soon as Harry entered her with his index finger she tightened the grip she already had around Harry and breathed harder. He knew that he was causing her discomfort and imminently took his finger out. Ginny kissed him and took charge, she wanted to show Harry she wasn't a baby. "Ginny, Ginny, stop…" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he tried to control his raging hormones._

"Oh Ron, she's not going to end up pregnant," Hermione stated. As Harry tuned back into reality.

"Give us some help here mate, if Ginny keeps on going the way she is she will end up knocked up," Ron said.

"What? Sorry?" Harry had completely 'spaced' "I'm off to bed," he said as he got up and went off to bed without acknowledging Ron or Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is his problem?" Ron said quite loud.

"I told you he got it on, he is tired." Seamus said who was sitting not that far away.

"Ha ha," Ron said.

--------------------

"Now, I want to know the different between turning an animal and a human into a desk, I want a two thousand word essay by Monday morning," Professor McGonagall said. Harry was sitting at the same desk he was pined against last night, the whole lesson he wasn't paying attention. He kept on fantasizing about last night. He was so annoyed with himself, he was annoyed at the fact that he lost control, and he was annoyed at the fact that he didn't continue. He wanted Ginny, he wanted her so bad. But he couldn't have her.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow, I want you all to be aware that there will be people there keeping an eye on all," Professor said.

"The Order," Ron whispered to Harry. There was no need for Harry to listen any more. Every weekend the teachers would give the whole school warnings about going to Hogsmeade and to beware. Harry didn't need to listen anymore. He was actually surprised they let anyone out of the school after what happened to Katie.

---------------------

"You know what I was thinking?" Ron said as trio left their last class for the day.

"What" Hermione asked.

"We should invite Ginny with us, you know so I can, kinda keep an eye on her," Ron said trying to get Hermione's approval.

"Let me guess, you want me to ask her to come," Hermione said sweetly

"Well, yeah," Hermione shook her head.

"It would sound silly coming from me or Harry," Ron stated.

"Fine, but I'm telling her the truth," Hermione smiled and walked off.

---------------------

"Oh come on please Ginny," Hermione said in the girls bath room the next morning. "Don't you want to prove Ron wrong?"

"Course I do, but he should already know that," Ginny said she seemed quite hurt by this.

"I'm sure he does know, he just needs some reassurance," said Hermione there was a pause.

"Is Harry going to be there?" Ginny asked trying to sound normal.

"Course," Hermione smiled. Hermione knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry she had known for a long time.

"I don't know," Ginny said.

"What why?" Hermione questioned. "Oh no… oh no, no, no" Hermione shook her head walking backwards.

"What, what, what?" Ginny said alarmed.

"That's from him, the hickey," Hermione hit the pin right on the head.

"NO, are you barking mad?" Ginny sounded dumbfounded, Hermione was right. "No, it was Dean, yea we kinda had a thing," Ginny smiled trying to cover up. "I'll come,"

-----------------------

"Come on, hurry up," Ron yelled and banged on their door, "its no like I haven't seen you get dressed before. Truth be told Harry didn't want Ron to see the hickey's on his chest. He didn't want to have to answer questions he didn't have answers for.

"Actually," Harry opened the door, "I don't think I'm going to go,"

"What? Why not, you have to go. DON'T leave me alone with to females, one being my sister," Ron breathed.

"Fine," Harry said walking past him, "Chill,"

---------------------

"I'll get the butterbeer," Hermione said as Harry, Ron and Ginny found a booth.

"Mate can Hermione sit there?" Ron whispered to Harry as Harry was about to take a seat next to him

"Sure," Harry said and took a seat next to Ginny.

"I'll be back," Ron said.

"Where you going?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"None of you business," Ron had a smirk on his face laving Harry and Ginny sitting there. They didn't say one word to one another. Harry turned around and spotted Ron in line with Hermione waiting for their drinks.

"So is this how it's going to be Harry?" Ginny said softly.

"Is this how what's going to be?" Harry questioned.

"You know what," Ginny scolded. "Not speaking when there needs to be something said. We need to talk about what happened the other night. Did I don't something wrong?" Ginny said seriously, Harry was taken aback.

"What? No, no you didn't do anything wrong," Harry was shocked that she would even think of that. He looked into her deep brown eyes and all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Four butterbeers, from Ron who happily paid for it," Hermione beamed as she sat down next Ron. Hermione and Ron had no idea they had just interrupted an important conversation.

"Here Ron you can have mine, I'll pay you back tonight, I go to go," Harry said get up and leaving before anyone could say anything. Five minutes later Ron and Hermione were fighting about Harry's drink and who should have it.

"I have an idea why don't the both of you share it," Ginny said getting up frustrated of their fighting and walked out. Hermione and Ron sat their for a moment then giggled.

"Well this turn out to be a productive day," Hermione giggled louder and put her straw in Harry's butterbeer and began to drink then Ron to the other straw and drank too.

----------------------

Ginny made it up to the school and to the common room Harry wasn't there. She looked in all the usual places he would be but she couldn't find him. She even tried the library he wasn't there. When walking back to the common room after giving up, she thought of one place he might be. Ginny walked briskly to Professor McGonagalls class room. The door was shut just like every other door in this corridor. Ginny stood there for a moment and rested her hand on the door nob until she opened the door revealing Harry leaning on the same table he was pined against only a few night ago.

"Harry," Ginny whispered which echoed all around the room. Harry stood up straight as he heard the door close behind Ginny.

"What to you want?" Harry asked.

"What do you think I want? I want to know what the hell is going on," Ginny said walking up to him as Harry slouched back down and leaned on the table again. "I don't know about you, but Thursday night…" Ginny was cut off as Harry got up and walked the other side of her,

"I don't want to talk about Thursday ok," Harry said quite bitterly, he saw how the words hurt Ginny.

"Well I do! I case you haven't realised you weren't the only one involved," Ginny said hiding the fact that she was about to cry. She didn't know why this hurt so much.

"I know that," Harry said running his hands through his hair.

"I don't understand, Harry," Ginny said moving closer, Harry sighed and looked down to the ground. "Thursday meant something to me…" Ginny was cut off again.

"It meant something to me too," Harry said looking at her in the eye.

"Then why have you shut me out for two days? I thought I did something wrong, but until like half an hour ago I found out I was wrong about that too," Ginny said.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it," Harry said sternly.

"Grrr, why do you have to be like that?" Ginny raised her voice. "I love you, there I said it and when you touched me it felt so right and then you pulled away." There was silence. "I'm baring my heart and you have nothing to say!" Ginny grew angry.

"You're my best friends little sister," Harry chocked.

"So,"

"Your fifteen,"

"So,"

"Voldermort is still out there, he could get to you, to get to me,"

"I don't care,"

"I can't risk that," Harry stated.

"Tell me you don't love me," Ginny said, there was silence. "Tell me you don't love me,"

"I don't… I don't love you," Harry whispered. Ginny took a step back and nodded her head. Then she slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

--------------------------

A/N Hey, how are you all? Please review. I like reviews. They keep me going. I want to know what people think. Like if its sucks and has bad spelling and grammar (trust me I'm really bad with spelling and grammar) but I like reviews cause I like to know that I'm not writing for invisible people… any THANKS for READING .. please

REVIEW


	2. Missing His Words

**Title: **Tell Me You Don't

**Genre:** Romance 

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **After Ginny and Harry have a heated moment in Professor McGonagalls classroom one night they can't stop thinking about one another. What happens? Does Harry do the loyal thing and stay away from Ginny because of Ron? Or does he go for the girl? Set in Harry's 6th year. H/G R/Hr Rated MA

"What wrong with you?" Luna asked Ginny who wouldn't say a word.

"Nothing, Harry's a jerk that's it," Ginny said eating a lolly Luna bought yesterday as they sat in the shade under a tree next to the black lake. 

"What happened?" Luna asked. 

"Lets just say what happened on Thursday will never happened again," Ginny sighed taking another lolly.

"And what exactly happened on Thursday?" Luna smiled. 

"That's private," Ginny said. 

----------------------

"You alright mate?" Ron said to Harry in the common room. This would be the third time in a row Harry would have forgot to move his chest piece. 

"Fine, look Ron I don't feel like playing," Harry sighed. 

"Alright," Ron said. He was quite concerned. 

"I'm fine Ron, really I just need some fresh air," and Harry got up and left. 

"Did you hear that? I wonder what's wrong with him," Ron said to Hermione who was sitting at a nearby table doing some extra work she had requested from her teachers and without a word she got up and walked after Harry. 

------------------------

"Harry, Harry," Hermione ran up to him in the corridor. Harry stopped in his tracks. He knew she was about to nag him. 

"What's up?" Hermione breathed. 

"Nothing Hermione," Harry felt frustrated. 

"There is something wrong. I know there is. Yesterday you walked out on us. We didn't see you all afternoon and all night and now this morning your… your…" Hermione was cut off.

"I'm what Hermione?" Harry snapped.

"Not yourself," Hermione said softly as Harry rolled his eyes. "And I know its about Ginny, she didn't want to come yesterday because you were coming. And as soon Ron and I came to the table you guys went dead silent. Its not just these past couple of days either, you have been weird for weeks… and I bet you… you're the one who gave her that hickey." There was silence which was a dead give away for Hermione. "HA I knew it, that's great.. Oh wow, ha, ha," 

"Keep it down will ya," Harry said pulling Hermione into a nearby cupboard.

"I knew it ha," Hermione whispered bouncing up and down. 

"Hermione you can't say anything thing," Harry said seriously. 

"Wo, Harry what happened?" Hermione caught onto his seriousness. 

"We made a mistake that's all," Harry sighed in the dark closet. 

"What kind of mistake?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hip and knocking a mop over. 

"Not that big of a mistake," Harry said outraged.

"Sorry I just thought with the hickey and everything you might have," Hermione stopped. There was silence. "Harry come on talk to me you can trust me," 

"I wanted to," Harry said softly. "Oh this is stupid," Harry blurted out and before Hermione could stop him he was out of the cupboard and walking away. 

----------------------------

Harry walked five times around the school and on the sixth time out of the corner of is eye he saw no other than the one person he was trying to avoid. There Ginny was sitting under a tree near the black lake. She was alone. Harry contemplated wether or not he should go and say 'hello' to make things right. After a moment he thought it would be best just to say hello and see where it took them, him. He walked slowly over to her. She was looking out over the sea. Harry could tell she was trying her hardest not to look at him. 

"Can I sit down?" Harry asked. There was no answer, but he sat down any way. "I want to still be friends," Harry stated. "I never want to not be friends," 

"Well I don't want to be your friend," Ginny said in a hoarse like voice. 

"I understand," Harry said, Ginny was still not looking at him. 

"I want to be much more," She stated and looked at him in the eye she had tears forming. "But that is never going to happen," and with those words she got up and left. 

---------------------

"Harry, m'boy has done it again. Just like his mother, brilliant. Ten points for Gryffindor," Professor Slughorn said. Harry who wasn't particular interested in his once again perfect cauldron bubbling away missed Hermione's glaring looks at using the Prince. 

"Your going to get caught," Hermione said to Harry and Ron walking down the corridor. 

"Who's going to turn him in? You?" Ron said cheekily and with those worlds Hermione picked up her speed and walked off. "I was thinking.." Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "What the?" Ron's face turned scarlet. "Ginny," Ron said as he saw his little sister sucking face with Dean Tomas in a crowded hall way. 

"Oh hi you guys," Ginny said cheerfully breaking away from Dean. 

"What the?" Ron repeated himself. Dean took this as a sign he should leave and he did so after giving Ginny a kiss in the cheek. "People are going to think," 

"Think what Ron? Just because you don't snog anyone. I can snog who I like," Ginny said getting her defensives up. 

"I do snog people, anyway that's not the point. Don't do it where the whole world can see you," Ron blurted out. 

"Okay I'll do it in an empty classroom then," Ginny yelled looking at Harry as Ron completely missed the point. 

"Don't do it anywhere," Ron stated. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I said so," that was Ron's lame excuse.

"That's rich. You're just jealous that you haven't done it. Hermione has with Victor Krum, Harry has with…" Ginny paused then covered quickly, "Cho, who have you done it with uh? No one," and with those words Ginny walked away. There was a moment silence between Harry and Ron. 

"What?" Ron said as he realised Harry was eyeing him. 

"Nothing," Harry said nervously and continued to walk. 

"Did Hermione really snog Victor?" Ron asked after a while. 

"I don't know," Harry stated, but in true reality the answer was 'yes'.

------------------------

"What the hell was that Ginny?" Harry said walking up to her in the corridor that afternoon, after class.

"What was what?" Ginny said sweetly. Harry pulled her into an empty class room and shut the door behind them to give them privacy. 

"You know what," Harry deepened his voice. 

"Oh that... none of your business," Ginny said as she turned around only to be flung back by Harry. 

"Ron is right you shouldn't be…" Harry was cut off.

"What you mean to say is, I shouldn't be snogging anyone but you. But last thing I heard is you only want to be friends. So excuse me for getting on with my life." Ginny said bitterly. 

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Harry let go of her. 

"I'll be fine," Ginny said and at that moment Harry couldn't control himself and kissed her gently. Harry knew what he was doing was wrong but didn't care at that point. Harry wanted Ginny so bad and after the way he treated these past couple of days he was wondering why she was letting him kiss her. Ginny flung her arms around Harry as if she was never going to let him go and as soon as she did this Harry pulled her grip off him and separated himself from her. Harry shook his head. "Why not?" Ginny cried looking at him.

"I'm sorry Gin," Harry said still shaking his head and walked out. 

--------------------

"You don't understand Luna, I'd do anything for him," Ginny said that night as they munched on grapes staring up at the stars in the middle of the school grounds. 

"Wait a minute I thought you were hooked on Dean now!" Luna said in her dreamy voice. 

"Weren't you listening? Dean was only to get Harry jealous," Ginny stated. "Harry is the only one I have truly loved. I always have, ever since I was a little girl and met him on platform nine and the quarters," There was a moment silence. 

"So you'd do anything thing for him?" Luna said with a cheeky smile. 

"Luna!" Ginny caught her joke and threw a grape at her. 

--------------------

"You alright mate?" Ron asked looking at Harry who had just slammed the door and jumped on his bed and looked up at the roof. 

"Fine," Harry gritted his teeth together. 

"You don't sound fine," Ron said. 

"Why does there always have to be something wrong with me?" Harry snapped. 

"There is something wrong," Ron said getting up from his bed and siting on Harry's. 

"I'm sexually frustrated alright," Harry blurted out. 

"Gosh, if ya didn't want me to know you could have made up something less gross," Ron said mortified as he got up and left the room completely grossed out. If only he knew Harry was serious. 

---------------------

"Hermione," Ron said stiffly as he sat down in the common room across the table from a studying Hermione. 

"What's you problem?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing," Ron said. Hermione had no idea that Ron was angry with her for something she did two years ago. 

"Whatever." Hermione shook her head and continued to work. 

----------------------

"Don't you dare walk away from me Harry Potter," Ginny said walking faster than she would normally to keep up with Harry who was trying to avoid her. "If you don't talk to me I'm going straight to Ron," And as soon as Ginny said this Harry stopped dead in his tracks as did Ginny. 

"What?" Harry said. 

"I don't get it," Ginny said. "Your giving me mixed signals here," Ginny said. "Either you want to be with me or not, and I know you want to be with me otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me the way you did," Ginny said not aware of the crowded corridor. 

"Shh," Harry said. 

"What! I don't care, I want people to know," Ginny stated. 

"I don't," Harry said at a whispered. "Come on," And Harry pulled her away into the second floor girls bathroom. 

"I don't like it in here," Ginny said remembering the horrible memories the dark lord had indented in her brains. 

"I know, see. That's why. I can't risk having anything more happen to you. Hello, Voldemort took you just because you were my best friends' little sister. Imagine what would happen to you if he ever found out I am completely and utterly in love with you," Harry said taking her face in his hands, "Imagine what he would do," Harry repeated himself and let go of her. "There are people everywhere, even at the school, death eaters who could inform him and… I can't risk that. That is why." Harry turned his back and ran his hand threw his hair. 

"I wasn't expecting you to…" Ginny was cut off. 

"Of course I do… Ginny you make me go crazy. All I can think about is you." Harry confessed causing Ginny to smile. "This is the only way I know that you can be safe," 

"And what about you?" Ginny said. 

"What about me?" Harry asked. 

"What about your safety? What about your life? Your aloud to have a life," Ginny said moving closer to him. 

"I know that, but so are you," Harry said. 

"Well I'm not having a very good life without you. Would prefer to have you and die than live and not have you at all," Ginny said. Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Harry flung his arms around her and hugged her, "And I am completely and utterly in love with you too." Ginny said leaning back and looking him in the eye. "You are free to do what ever you want with me," She smiled seductively to him.

"Oh, no, no, no your brother…" Harry started. 

"Screw my brother," Ginny said, "No actually you can do m…" Ginny gave the same smile. 

"He would really kill me," Harry said catching on but in true reality he wanted to do as Ginny said but instead Harry kissed her fiercely then said, "We better get to class, we're late." Ginny sighed and nodded. "Gin, we mustn't tell anyone, well not just yet at least," Harry said quietly, a little upset he had to keep this a secret but he received a nod from Ginny and they walked out one after the other and went to class. 

"Harry has a secret… Harry has a secret…" Moaning Myrtle said coming out of her cubical.

---------------------

**A/N thank you so much to my WONDERFUL reviews. I would reply but my computer is so slow it wont load the 'status' page for me. Its good to see some old faces coming and reading my new stuff wow. So hello to you and hello to my new faces. **

**I have just finished school and I am studying and working so chapters will be pretty far apart, so sorry in advance. Umm that's about it. Oh what did you guys think about this chapter? Good, Bad (its ok if you think so, everyone is entitled to their own opinions) so tell me what you think. **

**My knew motto is… IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO READ, YOU HAVE THE TIME TO REVIEW….**

**Thanks guys **

**Bye **


End file.
